Field
The present application relates to methods and systems for use in percutaneous interventional surgery. In particular, the present application relates to methods and systems for providing or maintaining fluid flow through body passages such as heart cavities and blood vessels.
Description of the Related Art
Minimally invasive percutaneous surgery, or “key-hole” surgery, is a surgical technique in which surgical devices are inserted into a patient's body cavity through a small aperture cut in the skin. This form of surgery has become increasingly popular as it allows patients to endure less surgical discomfort while retaining the benefits of conventional surgery. Patients treated by such techniques are exposed to lower levels of discomfort, need for general anesthesia, trauma, and risk of infection, and their recovery times can be significantly reduced compared to conventional surgical procedures.
Key-hole surgery can be used, for example, for laparoscopic surgery and to treat cardiovascular diseases. In treating cardiovascular diseases, balloon angioplasty, in which a balloon catheter is inserted into an artery usually near the patient's groin and guided to the patient's heart where a balloon at a distal portion of the catheter is inflated to widen or dilate an occluded vessel to help restore blood flow to the cardiac tissue, may be used to treat a partially occluded coronary artery as an alternative to open heart surgery. A tubular supporting device (e.g., stent) may be deployed at the site of the blockage to prevent future occlusion (restenosis) or collapse of the blood vessel. The stent may, for example, be an expandable metal mesh tube carried on the balloon of the balloon catheter, or be self-expanding. The balloon-expandable stent expands when the balloon is inflated, so that the stent pushes against the wall of the blood vessel. The stent is arranged to retain its expanded shape when it reaches its expanded position, for example by plastic deformation or by means of a mechanical locking mechanism, so as to form a resilient scaffold or support in the blood vessel. The support structure (e.g., stent) supports and dilates the wall of the blood vessel to maintain a pathway for blood to flow through the vessel. Self-expanding stents are also available, which are held in a collapsed state by a suitably adapted catheter for transport through the artery and which adopt an expanded state when deployed at the site of the blockage. The catheter may, for example, include a retaining sleeve which retains the stent in a compressed or unexpanded state. Upon removal or withdrawal of the sleeve from the stent, the stent expands to support and dilate the wall of the blood vessel.
Balloon angioplasty is not always a suitable measure, for example in acute cases and in cases where a coronary artery is completely occluded. In these instances, the typical treatment is to employ coronary bypass. Coronary bypass surgery is an open-chest or open-heart procedure, and typically involves grafting a piece of healthy blood vessel onto the coronary artery so as to bypass the blockage and restore blood flow to the coronary tissue. The healthy blood vessel is usually a vein harvested from the patient's leg or arm during the course of the bypass operation. To perform the procedure, the patient's heart must be exposed by opening the chest, separating the breastbone, and cutting the pericardium surrounding the heart, resulting in significant surgical trauma.
Conventional coronary bypass surgery is not always an option. Certain patients are unsuitable as candidates for conventional coronary bypass surgery due low expectation of recovery or high risk from the significant trauma due to surgery, high risk of infection, absence of healthy vessels to use as bypass grafts, significant co-morbidities, and expected long and complicated recovery time associated with open-chest surgery. For example, factors such as diabetes, age, obesity, and smoking may exclude a proportion of candidate patients who are in genuine need of such treatment.